


Thor的50种死法（50 ways to say goodbye）

by connie_chen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 只是在听trains的《50 ways to say goodbye》时候突然觉得好适合Loki，于是就写了;其实真的没有什么意思，并希望我把Loki那种心口不一还要硬撑的死傲娇精神写出来了百分之一。[鞠躬





	Thor的50种死法（50 ways to say goodbye）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是在听trains的《50 ways to say goodbye》时候突然觉得好适合Loki，于是就写了;其实真的没有什么意思，并希望我把Loki那种心口不一还要硬撑的死傲娇精神写出来了百分之一。[鞠躬

枣红色金属电子钟上显示的数字活泼地弹跳到八点整，然后发出刺耳的滴滴声。Loki从墨绿色的被子里伸出手摁掉它，接着把另一只手也从温暖的被窝里拿出来，让光洁的胸口也裸露在微凉的空气里。黑发的睡美人还没睁开眼睛就显露出满脸的刻薄和烦躁：他右手落下的位置，是空的。

Thor不在那儿。

Thor应该在那儿。

Loki长长的吐出一口气，并以此表示他的失望透顶，然后坐起身来，掀开眼睑露出瞳孔中的祖母绿，刻意不去看空空如也的枕边——但他多少还是瞥了一眼，他忍不住，然后刻薄和烦躁里就多了一些成分复杂的悲伤。

他简单捋了捋稍微有些长的黑发，懒洋洋地拎起电话筒，打给他的上司。

“早上好，Pork先生。”Loki的语气里充满了对这个人如其名的上司的不屑——大部分其他养尊处优的人士的故事都差不多：天赋资历平平，凭着显赫的家室或者有着显赫家世的妻子爬上高位，拿着高昂的薪水却什么也不干。

“早上好，Laufeyson先生。”对方似乎对于收到Loki的电话感到非常的惊奇。这也难怪，如果哪一天Loki肯对他说上两句并非嘲讽的话，老实巴交的Pork先生一定会把那一天定为他的幸运日。

“很抱歉，我今天恐怕不能去事务所了。”话里没有请求谅解的意思，比起战战兢兢的职员向老板请假，Loki才更像是高高在上吩咐着工作的那一个。

“啊，这样。”高新职员Pork先生显然有些为难，“我能请问原因吗？”

“Thor Odinson，正与我同居的男友，”这下子连伪装都没必要了，Loki话里的鄙夷和烦躁过于明显，分不清是因为Pork还是Thor，“他死了。”

听筒里静的出奇，Loki猜想那是他的老板被吓的说不出话来，但他分不清这反应究竟来源于他是个同性恋还是他的男友死亡的事实。然后他又补上一句：“他乘坐的飞机坠毁了。”

周一清晨就受了多番打击的Pork先生这才努力的回过神来，他清了清嗓子掩饰自己的失态（尽管这并没有必要）：“我很抱歉，Loki。”直接称呼他的名字让Loki的心情更加糟糕，他不咸不淡的哼了一声表示“我听到了”，然后挂断了电话。Loki将电话摔回底座，重新闭上眼睛并从鼻腔里吐出长气表现出他的疲惫不堪；好像是厌倦了凉薄的空气，他微不可查的向被窝里的温暖靠近了一些，动作像极了一只受到伤害的乌龟；现在他脸上的疲倦和悲伤更多了。

 

这该死的电话似乎决意不肯放过他，居然又重新响了起来。如果是追问的Pork，Loki保证等他再去事务所的时候一定会拧断他的脖子。

“你好，Loki。”语气不算讨人喜欢，但好在不是Pork；上帝保佑Pork。

“早上好。” Loki虚情假意的抬起眉毛，对Volstagg不情不愿的声音表达不屑，Thor就不能交一些能让Loki稍微喜欢一点的朋友吗？

“你知道我找谁。”Volstagg和Loki可没什么好交情，多余的话一个字也不想说。

“哦，你当然不会是找我的；但是非常遗憾，”Loki因为突然想到什么而笑了起来，十足像个阴谋即将得逞的坏蛋，“Thor没办法接电话了。”

电话另一头传来不耐烦地短哼，似乎是在嫌Loki废话太多：“我过一会儿再打来。”

“不不，我刚刚可能说的不太准确。”现在好了，光听声音就能知道Loki的心情有多愉快了：“Thor永远，都没办法接电话了。”临了还担心对方简单的大脑回路无法消化这句话，Loki又再好心的补上一句：“他死了。”

电话另一头安静了好一阵，Loki耐心地等待着Volstagg哆嗦出一句：“什么？你再说一遍。”然后黑发美人脸上绽放出一朵伪装过分的懊恼：“运气不好，他从哥伦比亚的高山上摔了下来。”

Loki觉得自己好像听到了Volstagg心里对自己叮嘱道：“别相信Loki他是个骗子”，但他更加清楚的听到了他真的说出声的那些：“这么大的事……我怎么……”

“哦，”Loki抬起手来揉一揉酸涩的眼角，然后抹掉手指上蹭下的液体，疲倦和悲伤只停留了短暂的一秒，“前天的事，我也是昨天才接到的消息。你知道，有些摄影师就爱往危险的地方跑，他说他要记录南美洲最原始的面貌。真是蠢极了！”骂过Thor之后Loki觉得自己胸口的疼痛感好像缓解了一些，然后心满意足的露出些难看的笑容。

“天哪，这真是……真是……难以置信。”Loki仿佛听到了大个子脑内努力消化这个噩耗的声音，甚至还逼真的伴着机器刺耳的摩擦声，“Odin和Frigga知道了吗？”

“别，先别告诉他们。”听到这句Loki突然有些慌乱，“我会告诉他们的，不过得等等。过一段时间，我会亲自告诉他们的，但不是现在。”

“好吧，别太难过了，Loki，虽然我知道这很困难。”听筒里传出的声音充满了难以掩饰的悲伤，Loki懒洋洋地给他贴上的“单纯”、“和Thor一样蠢”的标签，而Volstagg则负责继续喋喋不休：“别否认，小子，Thor告诉我们你爱用话多掩饰难过，所以我知道。”

你知道个屁！——Loki在心里默默反驳，一半的原因是他确实觉得自己嗓子堵的说不出话来。半心半意的给了对话一个还说得过去的结尾，Volstagg还在絮絮叨叨的时候Loki挂了电话，然后他有些脱力的坐回床边，轻微的喘着气，好像刚刚绕着地球跑了一圈一样的疲倦。Loki觉得自己可能需要一场更长的睡眠，像永远那么长。于是他真的躺回了床上，给自己盖上了被子，感叹这世界上没有另一个地方比被窝里更舒服了，Thor的怀抱也比不上。

然后电话铃又响了。

诅咒Volstagg！Loki猜想那个傻大个儿一定挨个儿给Thor的朋友打电话通知了Thor的死讯，他那群多疑的朋友一定会在今天剩下的时间里不断地打电话来向Loki确认这件事——他别想睡个安稳觉了！

还真让Loki说对了，打来的是Hogun，这个天生正直冷感的外科医生会第一个打来Loki一点也不吃惊。

“我听说了一些传言。”Hogun说话向来开门见山。

“那不是传言，Thor确实死了。”至少Loki声音里的疲倦是真的。

“你知道，每当你信誓旦旦的说着什么的时候，那些话往往最不可信。”Hogun的声音里透着对Loki的怀疑，但Loki却自信的审视着巨大的漏洞。

“相信或者不相信我是你的选择，但你毕竟打电话过来向我求证了不是吗？”Loki裂开嘴无声地笑，科学工作者致命的思维弱点就是逻辑过于严密以至于不会转弯，“你还想知道些什么的，我的朋友。”

“我不是你的朋友。”Hogun的语气有他一贯的冷酷，甚至比以往更甚，但Loki听出他冰冷的理智长堤由于悲伤而发出微弱的咔咔声。

Loki稍微合上他的嘴角，避免自己不慎暴露更多不必要的情绪，然后他接着说：“你知道他去了哥伦比亚，南美洲是个危险的地方。你去过那里，你知道不是吗？”Loki闭上发疼的眼睛，几乎看到Hogun脑海中出现的画面，他知道Hogun曾在那里遇上过残忍地土著部落。“在众多致命的危险中，泥石流夺走了Thor的性命。”

“泥石流？”Hogun将信将疑，“Volstagg说他是摔死的，从山上摔下来。”

“是的，那是个高山，至少Thor出发前一天是这样告诉我的。”Loki并没有因为Hogun的疑问而惊慌，相反，他觉得自己离成功只有一步之遥，“泥石流从山的侧面俯冲下来，速度非常快，他来不及躲开。哦，Thor。他的工作小组最后在一公里之外找到了他的尸体。”

Loki不会错过电话那头Hogun长长的叹一口气，好像这样有助于缓和他的悲伤，“我们最快什么时候……能……见见他？”Hogun最后犹犹豫豫地问。

“我不知道，”Loki在心里强调似的又再对自己重复一边，他真的不知道，“但他们说尸体至少要2天之后才能被还给工作组。”他皱着眉头眨眨眼，感到不知所措。

“我知道了。”Hogun的少言来自于不知怎么安慰的笨拙，就算再不喜欢Loki，那毕竟是Thor的男朋友，“我很抱歉，Loki。”Loki不置可否的“嗯”了一声，然后挂断了电话。

Loki刚放下电话就又听到了铃声，“我的老天”Loki在心里咆哮：“就不能让我喘喘气吗？！”

“嗯？”连说“你好”的力气都没有了，Loki只是对着话筒随意发出了一点声音表示他在听；他已经疲于应付了，“别交那么多朋友”果然是一项正确的政策，还要记得加上一条：别交朋友多的男朋友。

“Loki，你还好吗？”哦，Fandral，工于辞令的Fandral；Thor的朋友里如果还有一个人算得上和Loki要好，那就是Fandral了。但Loki一点都不喜欢他这个时候打来。

“不好的人不是我，”Loki又变回了那个暴躁的毒舌律师，“要关心人的话你最好打给Thor。”

“可是我关心的是你。”那句话怎么说来着——Loki努力回想——男人和男人之间不存在纯洁的友谊。

“你多虑了。”Loki在尽可能节省每一个字以支持自己在接下来的一秒内存活下来，然后他猛烈的翻了个白眼；即使知道这是一句场面话，Loki也难以避免的感到一阵暖意，再此之前他还以为只有Thor和Frigga关心自己。

“那我现在有机会了吗？”Fandral还是一贯的油腔滑调，听起来他根本不相信Thor的死讯，打来电话只是为了嘲笑Loki的自以为是和他表现出来的无关痛痒。

“行行好，Fandral，你的朋友我的男友还尸骨未寒。”Loki被他逗笑了，疲倦到僵硬的神经得到了舒缓。

“哥伦比亚那么热的地方，我猜冷却下来需要些时间。”Fandral顺着Loki的话继续说。

“是啊，”Loki好像叹了口气，“可是沙漠里一到晚上就会非常的寒冷。可怜的Thor，白天在沙漠里被热死，尸体却要待在夜晚的寒冷中。”Loki好像一边说着一边看到了真实的场景，最后两个字都带着感同身受的轻颤。

对方有一秒钟的愣神，然后爆发出夹杂了尴尬的笑声：“是啊是啊，可怜的Thor。”

Loki不再说话，他在等着Fandral结束这通毫无意义的对话。

“哦嘿，Loki。”向来爱说漂亮话的Fandral习惯性的琢磨着措辞，“你刚刚说沙漠？”

“是啊，索诺兰沙漠。”Loki脑海中蹦出Thor曾经说过那个地方，“你见过他前几天在facebook上发的图了对吗？”

“不，我……”Fandral开始吞吞吐吐，“我这几天都没见他发facebook。”

“喔！”Loki皱着眉毛摇了摇头，替Fandral感到惋惜，他差一点就要成功了。

“听着，Loki。别太难过。”Fandral的声音里透着半信半疑的不确定，“任何时候，需要我就打给我好吗？”

“你真好，我的朋友。”然后Loki挂断了电话，跌倒在床上开始狂笑不止，直到笑出泪来，他烦躁的转过身，把哭泣的脸埋进枕头和被窝之间的缝隙发出嗡嗡的声音，直到电话又再一次响起来。

Loki把脸抬起来的时候又是一副不胜其烦的表情了，一点刚刚的可怜劲都不剩下，他动作凶狠的拿起电话，听筒的边沿敲在了桌面上发出“嘭——”的一声，然后他问另一头：“是谁？”

“Sif。”这个女人倒是一贯的言简意赅。

“哦，你好，Sif……”

“省省吧，Loki，我不会相信你。”Sif打断他，语气里充满了盛怒，“停止传播Thor的谣言，你希望他从山上摔下来？还是你希望他死在沙漠里？真搞不懂你这些前后矛盾的话怎么会有人信！”

“山上？沙漠？”Loki被Sif的话弄得摸不着头脑，“谁告诉你这些奇怪的话？”

“你没有必要跟我装糊涂，Loki，你的话我一个字也不相信！”Sif把话说的恶狠狠，但她没有挂掉电话。

Loki无声地轻笑，然后好像并没有听到她说了什么一样继续着他自以为是的宣告：“Thor是被狮子咬死，听说样子很惨，他们拼了命才把他的身子抢回来。”

“够了，Loki。”Sif强忍着怒气，“我不知道你在打些什么鬼主意，但……”

“哥伦比亚真是个邪恶的地方，我早就跟他说过了不要去那儿。”Loki几乎要掩盖不住话里的笑意，“你为什么之前没有帮我劝劝他，如果真如你所说你那么关心他。”

“Loki，停下。”

“这该死的鲨鱼！”Loki继续咒骂道。

“鲨鱼？好了，Loki，快停下你……”

“潜水，游泳，帆船。那句话怎么说来着，‘你喜爱的东西总有一天会害死你’不是吗？到底是怎么搞的，鲨鱼居然涌到了海岸边？真有鲨鱼潮政府就应该关闭海岸，不是吗？这个世界上到底有没有哪一个国家的政府不弱智？”

“你如果再继续神神叨叨……”Sif看来怒气不小，Loki开始一边不停嘴的碎碎念一边思考为什么这个火爆脾气的女人还没有挂断电话——

“真是搞不懂哥伦比亚政府到底是怎么做事的！居然让水泥车开上马路，”Loki完全沉浸在了自己的世界里，在快速说出结构复杂用词高深的句子这一领域，Loki自信自己的成就简直高山仰止，“还让这些除了让城市热岛效应更加严重之外毫无用处的硬化垃圾淋在我男友的头上！”

“你知道我只需要给Thor打一通电话就能拆穿你的谎言，对吧，Loki？”Sif平缓的语气仿佛是暴风雨来临的预兆。

Loki停下来，抑制不住嘴角的笑意：“那么，你为什么不打？”

电话那头的Sif像是突然消失一般安静下来，Loki耐心等待回答。漫长的时间中两人好像在互相角力，无形的压力在电话线连接的两个世界里来回穿梭。最终，Sif败下阵来，她的回答显得灰心丧气：“我打过了，不通。五次，我打了五次，都是无法接通，不然就是关机。”

Loki心满意足的闭着眼睛微笑了整整三秒，然后他接着说：“一辆农用拖拉机从他的身体上碾了过去，你知道那有多疼吗！我可怜的Thor！我倒宁愿他在酒吧里和人乱搞被开枪打死，至少痛苦更少不是吗，很快，一下子就失去知觉了；但他居然是溺死在滚烫的水缸里！我的老天，我简直不敢想象……”

短短的两分钟里Loki一直在喋喋不休Thor的各种死法，一种比一种匪夷所思难以置信，直到忍无可忍的Sif怒吼着他的名字打断他。然后他们谁也没有说话，Sif又等了等，然后再一次叫他的名字：“Loki，你……”

“他死了。”Loki好像很灰心，但是声音很平静，“Thor真的死了。”然后他又说了一遍。

Loki忘了自己是怎么结束和Sif的对话的，当他反应过来的时候电话已经安安静静的躺在了该在的位置。他有些茫然地看了看窗外，天色有些暗，他不知道是因为自己在打电话这件再无聊不过的事情上花了过多的时间还是伦敦的天气作祟，但他觉得压抑，一点点的难过，以及巨大的疲倦。

 

他失去了全部的耐心，一边快步走下楼梯一边用脏话诅咒按门铃的蠢货，然后猛地拉开门预备给外面的倒霉鬼一顿劈头盖脸的臭骂，但他没有这么做——他让这个傻笑着的白痴一把搂住自己并且在自己身体的各个部位一阵乱揉，接着听他不算责备的责备：“Volstagg对你的话深信不疑，我差点把他吓出屎。”

Loki没有回答他，专心的闻着令人安心的味道。

“你为什么这么做？”显然刚淋了雨的傻大个儿问他，“为什么说我死了？”

“Thor，”Loki不算用力地推开他，筋疲力竭的时候他没有力气说谎：“你说你要离开我，我不能接受；相比之下还是你死了比较好。”

Thor哈哈大笑，然后再次将Loki搂进怀里，但这一次他不着痕迹的往房里走了几步，又抽手去关上房门：“我从来没有想过要真的离开你，我只是想小小的惩罚你一下。”

“哦？”Loki终于舒心的笑出来，真正发自内心的那种，“瞧瞧现在是谁受到了惩罚？提示一下，不是我。”

“别心急，Loki。”Thor把手伸进Loki的衣服下摆，露出迷人的微笑：“马上就是了。”

Loki从鼻腔里发出一声满意的轻哼：“我还以为你会先要回你的电话卡，然后给你的朋友们发个短信。”

善分轻重缓急的金发大个子笑着摇摇头：“They can wait.”

 

End.


End file.
